See you again
by Dancinglightslover
Summary: he had to say goodbye


_Darkness..._

_Silence..._

Darkness and Silence was all that surrounded him...where was he?. Jean scanned the black abyss he was standing in confused on how to he had gotten there. Slowly he started to remember something about being out on patrol and there being a sudden titan ambush but everything was so muddled in his mind at the moment he couldn't concentrate and really remember what had happened. Perhaps he was knocked out during battle and this was all some weird dream. But he didn't feel like he was dreaming he felt awake and aware. He continued looking around in confusion growing more and more concerned.

"h-hello?.." he finally asked out to no one "any one there?!" his voice echoed throughout the abyss and continued to roll out until he could not hear it any more. There would be no reply not that he was really expecting one. Daring to move from the spot he was standing he cautiously put one foot forward worried that if he were to move he would topple down into the seemingly never ending darkness he looked down his foot had been planted firmly like some invisible force was holding him up. He took a few more small steps before finally building a confident stride not heading anywhere just walking around aimlessly in the dark. That's when he saw it a faint small glow in the distance he took one step towards it but his eyes widen realising something. Walk towards the light?..."oh god!" he exclaimed loudly putting his hands to his head "I-I'm dead!" he started panicking wanting to run backwards to get away but there was nowhere to run to "N-NO!" he yelled at the light that was growing brighter "I-I CAN'T BE!" tears brimming in his eyes as the light grew brighter and spreading towards him "NOT YET!" he collapsed sobbing in defeat holding his head in his hand as the light grew to a blinding brightness and consumed the darkness.

He stayed their sobbing not daring to look up to see what new unfamiliar place he was in. When suddenly a small breeze caressed his face he hiccupped and stopped sobbing raising his tear soaked face from his hands and daring to look around. He then saw he was in the middle of a forest similar to ones he had patrolled before but different in some way. He sniffles wiping his eyes and nose and shakily gets to his feet . The wind gently blew through the trees and birds sang creating a calming melody that relaxed him somewhat. Where was he?... he looks around tears still fresh in his eyes trying to make some sense of what was happening. Breathing heavily panicking he stares forward at nothing trying hopelessly to find acceptance in what has happened. What seemed an eternity passes something breaks through the contempt silence.

"Jean?..."

Jean gasps and his eyes widen immensely that voice a voice a voice he thought that he would never hear again a voice that was just a memory he kept locked away and reminisced on. He didn't dare turn around his mind was playing some cruel trick on him making it sound so real he started shaking the overwhelming emotions taking his toll on him. When the voice sounded again

"J-Jean?.." That's when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind he choked out a painful sob hunching his shoulders he shakily turns his head looking behind him terrified to what he was going to see.

_That's when he saw him._

_Those freckles._

_Those bright brown eyes._

_The small hope filled smile that somehow was always placed on that familiar face._

_Marco._

Jean stared at him his mouth hanging open, his eyes impossible to grow any wider, fresh tears brewing in his eyes and slipping down his confused face.

"M...M-M...Marco?..." he barely breathed uttering the name staring at the person in front of him not daring to blink in case the image disappears.

The freckle faced boy takes a step closer to him still with a smile gently caressing his face.

"Jean.. i-it's good to see you.." he takes a few steps close to him which causes Jean to stumble back in fear and confusion he trips over his own feet and he lands flat on his back staring up at his lost companion. Marco looks a little worried and sticks out his hand offering to help him up.

" a-are you alright? here let me help you up" he smiles

Jean then sneers angrily smacking his hand away from him

"g-get away from me! you're dead! you're not really here!" he shouts glaring tears blurring his vision.

Marco looks hurt when he says this and looks down a little sadly but then looks back up at him again sighing with a sad smile.

"I-I never expected to see you here so soon Jean..." he looks offering him his hand again.

Jean looked at his hand the sudden rush of anger leaving his body only to be replaced by more sadness clenching his eyes shut trying to hold back the tears but fails. Marco sighs sadly seeing his friend like this and he gently takes Jeans hand pulling him to his feet. Jean is to busy crying to put up any resistance to him and stands their snivelling but opens his eyes and realises Marco is still holding his hand.

"o-oh I'm sorry!" Marco quickly releases Jeans hand blushing a little.

Jean is quiet for a moment a million questions rushing through his confused head.

"M-Marco..." he finally stutters out "wh-what is this place.." he asks not really sure if he wants to know the answer "the afterlife?..."

Marco sighed "this is the space between spaces Jean...the part that separates the world of the living and the world of the dead"

Jean looked confused at this and worried but opens his mouth to speak "th-then why are you here?..." he asked

Marco smiled at this "well I had to come see you..." he chuckles but then stops looking down "though this isn't really your time" he goes quiet

"Wh-what do you mean!?" Jean asked more confused then ever

Marco was quiet but once again smiled up at him but tears were noticeable gleaming in his eyes "I-I really missed you Jean!"

Jean felt a lump form in his throat oh how he had missed his friend to but he never expressed it to anyone apart from that night at the cremation bonfires were he broke down in front of everyone. He stared at the young man in front of him his best friend Marco. Jean choked back a sob and snapped grabbing Marco in a desperate embrace sobbing into his shoulder. Marco was surprised at this but hugs him back tightly tears roll from his eyes but he still smiled.

"g-god dammit I missed you to!" Jean sobbed sadly holding him close.

Marco smiled patting his back comfortingly letting his friend cry with him. The two stayed like that for a moment before Jean broke the silence.

"wh-what happened to you?..." he sniffs still holding onto him.

Marco sighs heavily "J-Jean I can't tell you right now..."

Jean pulls away from the hug slightly "wh-what?..why!?" he looks at him confused

Marco puts both his hands on Jeans shoulders and looks at him in the eyes

"you'll find out eventually Jean" his smile returns "besides you can't stay here much longer any way"

Jean frowns confused "what are you saying?...I'm dead aren't I?" When Jean asks this he suddenly feels a harsh forceful pressure pushing down on his chest "g-gah!" he puts his hands to his chest feeling this looking up at Marco.

Marco is smiling at him calmly "the others need you Jean" he pulls him back into one last hug and chuckles "I don't expect to see you back here for a long time got it?" Jean just looks confused.

"wh-what? where am I going now?! Marco tell me what's going on!"

Marco just chuckles "I'll see you again Jean...goodbye for now" and with that Marco pulls away from the hug putting his hands on Jeans shoulders again and suddenly pushes him backwards. Jean was expecting to land on the forest floor again but is suddenly toppling backwards into the darkness the image of Marco fading fast.

"M-MARCO!" Jean screams for him reaching out hopelessly as he continues plummeting downwards before the light and Marco completely fade away. "NO!" Jean yells his tears fly off his face from the speed he was falling. A harsh wind blowing through his hair as he falls. When suddenly he collides with he assuming is ground knocking him unconscious.

"Jean?..." a faint voice is heard calling

"Jean!?..." it's getting louder

"JEAN!?"

Jean's eyes snap open as he gasps in for air he desperately needed for some reason. He was laying on his back staring up at the sky his eyes blurring trying to refocus. Where was he?... he lay there staring upwards everything hurt his body and head were screaming the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. When suddenly a blurred figure looms over him.

"M-Marco?..." he asks weakly

The figure leans in focusing more the face that belonged to not Marco but Armin...

"Jean!? your alive!" Armin's face was clearly distressed with tears and fear in his eyes

Jean just stared up at him no emotion on his face. Armin proceeds to shake his shoulders to get some reaction. "can you hear me!? Jean!?" Jean gave no reaction other than blinking and breathing shakily. Then another voice joins in.

"Armin we need to get him out of here now" the voice belonged to Reiner who sounded shaken as well.

Armin nodded shakily "I-I know but we have to but careful I was performing CPR for about ten minutes before he came round" he gulped "a-and I think he's concussed..he called me Marco"

Reiner frowned worriedly at this and then goes to Pick Jean up gently who's eyes were half closed. Reiner then put Jean over his shoulder and started quickly walking with Armin towards the horses.

Jean looked up weakly at nothing being carried he started losing consciousness again.

"goodbye Marco...I'll see you again..." he whispered before passing out.


End file.
